


The Incident

by Cutelarents01



Series: MewGulf Social Media AU [9]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cybersex, Degradation, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, how I managed to make it filthier than the last idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutelarents01/pseuds/Cutelarents01
Summary: Mew and G have their second Skype call.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: MewGulf Social Media AU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636624
Comments: 11
Kudos: 258





	The Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the au: [boop!](https://t.co/ekwsT7m4ry)
> 
> PLEASE be mindful of the tags on this one, it's a bit strong so I don't want anyone to get triggered or be uncomfortable!

Gulf thinks the last time he was this nervous for one of his Skype calls was his first one with Mew. However, this time it was a much different situation. He’d been thinking about the upcoming event the entirety of the day with slight bubbling anxiety in the back of his head.

Since last Friday night, he’d been under the impression his complicated and frankly ridiculous situation was working out to the best outcome. This being, he and Mew finally going out and Gulf telling him about G in person, having the opportunity to explain himself face-to-face, where the older could clearly see his sincerity. It had been a while since Mew had made contact with Gulf’s online persona too, so a lot of the guilt he’d previously been feeling about indirectly lying had dissipated. He figured as long as he could tell Mew himself, everything would work out. But of course, life wasn’t that fucking easy.

Seeing the direct message, Gulf had felt a wave of panic and annoyance spread in him as he realized this Skype call would only put him at risk of being recognized by Mew. Naturally, though, Gulf couldn’t really hold it against him. If the man wanted to get off he was free to do so, it’s not like they were even a couple yet.

It was partly this thought that helped him decide to accept, although mostly coming down to his need for the payment of his services. Now more than ever he needed that income from the account as his hours had been cut at the coffee shop thanks to a new hire. As much as he would’ve loved to decline and avoid the risky situation, sadly, he was desperate for the money.

The 22-year-old gets a feeling of deja-vu as he sets up his computer to the right angle and height so his entire body could be visible to the camera on the bed. He remembers doing the same thing all those weeks ago, to talk to his special customer Mew. Of course, Gulf isn’t completely clueless. He did try to set up some precautions to avoid being caught easily. As always he’s wearing his usual face mask, covering half his face, additionally, dimming his lights as much as possible without creating suspicion but enough that the further away his face got from the laptop screen the less recognizable it would be. He’d tried to come up with something to mask his voice but in the end, he was unable to think of anything discreet, settling on just keeping conversation to a minimum. Gulf was sure that wouldn't be too hard to do.

There’s the usual container of lube on the side of the bed which he expected to use during the call. This time he’d also prepared one of his favorite toys to use on himself, a realistic fair-skin colored style of dildo, about 8-inches in length, adorned with veins (he liked texture, okay?), figuring he should step up from just the fingering like last time.

Aside from all the nerves and feelings of uncertainty, Gulf could now feel the beginnings of the familiar arousal that brewed within him with any sexual interaction he’d had with Mew. It’s been so long since their last call, and he had to admit that the absolute tease that was their almost exhibitionist venture a week ago had left Gulf _needing_ more. At this point, he was unfazed by the undeniable effects Mew had on him. Able to have Gulf’s submissive side eating out of his the palm of his hand with just the right words in the deep, teasing tone of his. Able to have him begging for quite literally anything with a mere touch.

Gulf could feel his dick twitch in interest in the black briefs he currently sported as his mind became flooded with memories of not only his previous sexual encounter with Mew but also the many times he’d touched himself with him in mind in the past. It was a ridiculous amount that he wasn’t too proud about but soon after having seen (and now felt) for himself the way the man was built, all broad back, strong muscled arms, big chest, thin waist, and (unforgettably) large dick, Gulf simply did not have the willpower to stop himself.

He was counting on their intense chemistry to keep the 29-year-old too preoccupied to think about anything else, particularly from recognizing him, so he’d shamelessly planned to use his sex appeal as best as he could in order to achieve this.

With now everything set up and most of his clothing shed, he must blank out in the last ten minutes leading up to the call, too focused on the mix of aroused tension building in him and the stress of getting caught, because next thing he knows it’s 7:30 and the familiar ringing of the outgoing call fills his quiet room.

Then the ringing stops.

“Hello krub, Yai Nong,” Mew speaks first, tone gentle as always and Gulf feels the pace of his heart picks up slightly just from it. Whether it was because of attraction or nerves he’s not sure.

“Hello krub, Khun P,” He’s sat with his legs crossed in front of him, chub in his briefs clear to the camera. To get his face in frame, he leans back on his arms slowly displaying his entire torso, hoping his body could keep the older man distracted for the moment. Selfishly, he wishes he could also indulge in the sight of the other’s body, simply picturing it in his mind not enough now that he'd had a taste of it.

“It’s been so long, thought you’d forgotten about me.” Gulf can immediately tell Mew is teasing him, in that distinctly attractive way of his that has Gulf's member filling up in response, climbing its way to full hardness. Gulf starts getting into his ‘character’ then, where his mission is to seduce and entice, but also _submit_ , raising an eyebrow playfully, eyes purposefully half-lidded.

“How could I forget about you, P?,” _(I almost let you do your worst to me in a public bathroom just last week)_ , “you’re one of my favorite customers.” He says instead, sitting up to start trailing a hand around the back of his neck, casually moving it to his front and down to toy with one of his nipples. He shivers half from the cold touch of his fingertips and half from the strike of pleasure that he feels reach his dick as he does it. The short silence during his motion tells Gulf he’s successful in getting the older at least somewhat distracted.

“I forgot how naughty you are Nong.” Mew chuckles but it’s dark, his voice deeper now. Gulf smirks under his mask, loving their usual push and pull dynamic.

Not wanting to extend the conversation further (still mindful of the risk of being caught by the sound of his voice), the younger man wordlessly moves the hand at his nipple down his belly, grazing the skin softly as he stares right at the camera, with the goal of reaching his dick which now aches with the need to be touched. But as he reaches the band of his briefs, Mew’s voice cuts his motion, “Before we start, I have a little bit of a strange request.”

Staring in curiosity, Gulf’s mind racks through a million ideas of what this strange thing could be, ranging from bondage to feet fetishes and anything in between. But he’s surprised when Mew says something he definitely had not thought of, “Is there any way I could turn on my camera as a special request?”

Gulf’s body betrays him as his dick jerks softly in its confinements while he processes the words. On one hand, he realizes the sight of Mew naked or touching himself or _coming_ might absolutely end him and his sanity. But on the other hand, he kind of wants that. Mew continues, “I know it’s one of your rules so I understand if you’re not comfortable with that.”

There’s hesitancy in his voice and it makes the younger man soften despite his initial shock. Mew and his stupidly considerate personality _would_ say that. Gulf has no idea what the intentions behind the request are but as much as the uncertainty scares him, the opportunity of seeing Mew tempts him.

Fuck, it’d be so hot.

With a probably too rushed contemplation, Gulf decides to agree. It doesn’t affect his own visibility so the risk of being caught is still the same.

“I guess I could make an exception for Khun P,” Gulf adds a nod of agreement for stronger reassurance.

And then Mew’s on his screen.

It feels like the breath has been punched out of Gulf as he takes in the _sight_ in front of him. Mew’s on his bed, shirtless, and laying on one side, his navy blue covers are at first covering him but he pushes them further down to expose his entire torso.He stares at the camera with a playful grin, but the darkness in his eyes is telling enough of his aroused state. The hand that’s not holding up his head is hidden by the covers but Gulf can only imagine what it’s doing down there.

He’s reached full hardness now, straining quite obviously against his briefs.

“I would ask if you like what you see but it’s clear that you do.” Mew’s disgustingly sexy smirk and deep teasing tone makes Gulf’s member twitch. It’s insanely embarrassing the effect this man has on him.

“Cocky much?” Gulf raises an eyebrow, trying to push past the embarrassment and ignore the reddening of his ears. He's reminded of his last conversation with Mew as himself for a second but he pushes it to the back of his mind in hopes to avoid the anxiety he knows will follow. Instead he tries to focus on his task at hand. Bending forward, slowly dipping into an all-fours position where his ass is high up in the air, his eyes and top of his head still visible to the camera, he reaches back with a hand, pushing his briefs down to his knees, “I think you’re forgetting who the brat is here, Khun P.”

Gulf can tell Mew’s affected by the action by the subtle look of hunger that overtakes his eyes. He knew as soon as he started acting bratty, it was like turning a switch in the older man. Tauntingly, he starts to wiggle his bottom a little, biting his lip as he feels the erotic movement of his cock in between his legs. There’s arousal building in the pit of his stomach.

Mew lets out a small groan, the hand previously hidden now uncovering itself as well as his member which laid fully erect on his stomach.

Fuck, he’s huge.

From pictures and of course, feeling it last week, Gulf knew the older man was bigger than average, but seeing it now he couldn’t help but feel a little overwhelmed as his fantasies about the full look of Mew’s cock are fulfilled. It’s veiny and thick and Gulf almost drools in his mask as he wonder about the feel and taste of it in his mouth. Being so close yet so far from experiencing the real thing was making his submissive so desperate. There’s a small whimper that escapes his lips unconsciously and he wouldn’t have paid attention to it if it wasn’t for the annoyingly smug look that overtakes Mew’s face. Then, to make matters worse, Mew gives his member a slow stroke, Gulf closely following the movement with his eyes, and lets it fall back on his stomach. The slight smacking sound it makes (from the fucking weight of it) should be illegal, Gulf thinks.

“Why don’t you turn around and show me that pretty hole of yours, Yai Nong?” Gulf’s submissive is much too pleased at the almost whispered gravely tone of Mew’s voice. Immediately he follows the order, turning around to give the camera a full view of his backside. Normally, he might’ve given the older a fight, and God does his defiant side want to, but he also has to remember his current mission of keeping conversation to a minimum. He doesn’t have the luxury to act up.

In this all-fours position, Gulf hold his upper body up with one forearm, moving his right hand to his backside. He hears some shuffling on Mew’s side as he uses his hand to grab onto one of his cheeks, spreading himself open, “Can P see okay?” Gulf’s ears are red from embarrassment due to the shameless action but he wants to make Mew as ridiculously turned on as he himself feels.

“Fuck- Yeah baby I can. You look gorgeous for me.” Taking a look at the screen, Gulf can see Mew’s now sitting up on his bed, legs spread around the laptop, looking down at Gulf with the darkest eyes he’s ever seen on the man in the span of knowing him. His veiny hand is slowly stroking his cock, now redder in shade, and Gulf's own dick feels painfully hard as it hangs untouched, thanks to his praises and pet names.

Everything feels hot and Gulf wants to tease and talk back to the older, get him riled up like usual so _bad_ , but he’s on thin ice with this situation, and at this point he thinks his best bet is to just be good, follow Mew’s orders, and make them both come. But the dildo that’s eerily similar to Mew’s own member is staring at him from the side of his bed and he needs it in him, wants to pretend it’s Mew’s cock that’s now on his screen fucking him.

Gulf’s never been the patient kind.

“I want to be good for Khun P.” He tells the older man, giving him his best wide-eyed pleading look, in hopes of getting his message across, _please more_.

This gets a dark chuckle from Mew, his hand still wrapped around his cock but unmoving now, and the coldness of sound sends a shiver down Gulf’s spine, “That's sweet Nong, but how can P know what orders to give you if he doesn’t know what you want.”

Gulf feels his hole clench around nothing at the sheer arousal he feels from the words. Mew’s too good at reading him, and it’s sexy and annoying all at the same time. It also doesn’t help that when Mew switches into his dominant persona, the amount of overwhelming need that fills Gulf always makes him feel _dizzy_. He just wants the man to take and keep taking, leaving him absolutely powerless, until he’s spent.

“Krub, P,” Gulf says shyly, his passive submissiveness taking control.

Unsure of how to bring up his need to be filled verbally, he decides on simply moving back to a sitting position to reach for the dildo and lube out of frame. He sets the items down in front of him and lays back on a couple of pillows using his hands to spread his legs up, folding himself in half. Eyes pleading, he stares at Mew on the screen who seems to be still in his place, hungrily and wordlessly drinking in the sight of him. This should get his message across, right?

“What do you want to do with those Yai Nong? Use your words.” The commanding tone of Mew's voice and the sight of his big frame looking down on him through the screen forces Gulf to bite his lip as to prevent a whine from escaping. Mew’s natural ability to make him feel small and overpowered is intoxicating.

“Want to give Khun P a show,” Gulf’s tone is soft and higher than usual as he explains, “want to open myself up, fill my hole with my toy, and imagine it’s you fucking me,” a wave of arousal spreads through him, making him shiver slightly, as he imagines the process in his head.

“Look at you so turned on, your little cock so hard just from imagining it,” there’s a smirk behind the words, and Gulf feels so embarrassed from how needy he feels. Precum oozes from his tip making his dick slip slightly across his stomach, giving it some friction, “Such a cockslut for me, huh?”

At the word, Gulf’s dick jerks so far up it makes a smacking sound when it comes in contact with his skin once again. It’s so embarrassing that he knows he must be red like a fucking tomato now but there’s also a familiar burn at the bottom of his belly, the need to come. He was so turned on just from Mew’s words. The older was right, he was such a cockslut. _Fuck_.

“God, that’s pathetic. You haven’t even touched yourself, Nong.”

“P, please,” Gulf finally whines loudly, reaching a level of desperation he’s not proud of. Yet it turns him on so much and he needs _more_ , anything, so he moves his hands which were previously tightly gripping onto the bottom of his thighs to grip open his cheeks, spreading himself open, entrance clenching eagerly around nothing.

When Gulf does this, Mew strokes his cock languidly, complete control of his actions evident, and Gulf is not so much jealous as he is extremely aroused from this. The way Mew was so good at holding back and keeping himself level-headed while Gulf felt hopelessly lost in lust was unbelievably sexy.

“Okay, my little cockslut. I think I’ll let you put some fingers in your little hole,” the degrading nickname excites Gulf a ridiculous amount, but he pushes through the surge of pleasure in order to hurry and get some lube on his fingers. With rushed movements to coat his fingers, Gulf finally presses two to his entrance.

“Slowly,” Mew commands in a warning tone before Gulf can enter himself, knowing the impatient tendencies of the younger. 

As needy and desperate as he is, he does as instructed, entering himself little by little and _oh._

The relief of not only being filled but also the cooling effect of the lube on his heated skin makes Gulf sigh softly. He fucks unhurriedly, letting himself feel the stretch and pull of his muscles for a couple of minutes and while nice it’s not enough to fill his need, yearning for a faster pace. But he’s following Mew's orders, so he obediently fucks his fingers in and out steadily, stretching and rubbing his walls so he can prepare himself for the much bigger toy.

During the time that Gulf preps himself, Mew watches intently, dark eyes following his movements carefully. He’s touching himself too, leisurely, probably not trying to get himself too worked up so early into their call. But Gulf thinks he looks unbearably sexy, lip caught between his teeth, his stomach muscles flexing, and his pecs sitting gracefully. Gulf craves to kiss, lick, bite, and scratch any available surface on Mew's body until the older man is fully marked by him.

God, he really wishes they were doing this in person. (Optimistically, he thinks, in the future, this fantasy could become a reality.)

Once Gulf is loose enough his pace starts to pick up a little despite Mew’s orders, desperate little noises escaping Gulf’s lips without his consent as he loses himself to the feeling of being fucked, that’s when the older man speaks again, still totally composed, “Does it feel good baby?”

Gulf whimpers at the mocking undertone and merely nods in response, but Mew apparently doesn’t like that because he’s growling out an aggressive, “Use your words, cockslut.”

“Fuck- Khun P. Love it,” Gulf whines out. It’s overwhelming the wave of pleasure that washes over him at the sheer force and dominance emitted from the older, “Can I please have more?”

“You think you’re ready for your toy?” Before Gulf can answer though, “Wait, why am I even asking a cockslut if he’s ready? Of course, Nong is ready for cock, right?”

The words and tone are exceedingly humiliating but Gulf is falling into his submissive mindset and all he can think about is how he’s never been harder in his life, the heat at his belly making it hard for him to even breathe through his mask, “Yes! Please P, I need cock, _please_.”

“My cockslut begs so pretty,” Gulf bites his lip as he basks in the praise, arching his back slightly. Doing this, showing Mew how good he can be for him and getting rewarded for it, makes him feel a special type of warm inside (and also loved, but that’s an emotion he’s not ready to admit), “go ahead and put your toy inside you baby.”

Without a second thought, Gulf reaches for the toy, coating it with a layer of lube. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Mew moving so he shifts his attention while thoughtlessly stroking the now slick dildo, indulging in the sight of Mew himself applying his own layer of lube to his cock for a smoother stroke.

Of course, the all-attentive Mew catches this lustful stare, smirking at the open-mouthed look on Gulf’s face, “Khun P’s gonna fuck his fist and imagine it’s your little hole too, baby.”

“Wish you were here to fuck me P,” Gulf confesses, submissiveness overpowering his previous goal of not talking now. He teases his hole with the tip of the dildo and it sends another pang of warmth and pleasure through him. 

“Me too, Yai Nong. Wish I was there to fuck my little cockslut good. But that’ll have to wait.” Mew groans, giving his member a few measured strokes, the alluring slick sounds of it distract Gulf from even thinking twice about his last sentence. “Go ahead and fill yourself up, baby. Slowly, I want you to feel it.”

Gulf does with a whimper and a nod. _Finally_. The stretch of his hole due to the girth of the toy in comparison to his two fingers despite being a bit much, feels phenomenal. The textured surface massages his walls deliciously, and once it’s fully inside he moans softly at how satisfying being completely filled up feels.

Mew seems to be stroking himself more steadily now and his eyebrows are a little furrowed in a pleasured look, finally seemingly less contained than before. Gulf revels for a second in the thought that the sight of him is enticing enough to break the older man’s self-control.

“Take it all the way out, baby” with the command, Gulf promptly does, softly gasping at the abrupt emptiness inside, his entrance clenches wetly, “fuck- now put it back in, faster.” He follows Mew’s orders without hesitation, loving the way he’s at the older’s mercy, power completely surrendered. His dick sits hard as ever, tip now covered in precum entirely, and it almost _hurts_ how aroused he feels. He needs more, impatiently desperate to fuck himself roughly like he normally does with this toy,

“P, more please.”

Mew groans as he strokes himself, somewhat flushed himself too, indicating he’s also feeling the pleasure Gulf is, but his face is much more restrained. This doesn’t stop him from groaning out, pleasure laced in his tone, “Such an impatient little cockslut, tell me. Tell me how bad you want my cock, baby.” Gulf almost wants to cry from how embarrassed and distraught he feels, unable to think of anything else but Mew’s cock inside him.

“Want it so bad, P. Need it fucking my hole good.” He pleads, voice much higher now than from when the call started out, completely lost into his submissive side.

“Fuck yourself nice and hard with my cock, baby.” As soon as the words are fully out of Mew’s lips, Gulf unhesitatingly starts to fuck himself with the toy, this time building up the rhythm of his hand rapidly.

Feeling the stretch of himself around the girth of the dildo, the thought that this would be similar to the way he’d clench on Mew’s cock sends him spiraling. The heat grows inside him as he moans softly with his thrusts. He watches through half-lidded eyes the way Mew strokes himself faster, slick sounds coming from both sides of the call.

“Taking me so good, my little cockslut.” Mew’s now moaning too, although they are more groan-like and Gulf thinks then he wants to hear those right in his ear, wants to feel Mew’s breath and lips on him as he fucks him, which further fuels the fire inside him.

“Feel so full.” Gulf’s moaning this and some more nonsense as he picks up the speed at which he fucks himself. With a shift in angle to accommodate his hand, he‘s suddenly rubbing right on his prostate and, “Oh _fuck_ -“

“Fuck yourself harder Nong, faster,” Mew grunts out the order and Gulf listens like the good boy he is for his P.

His eyebrows furrow and mouth falls open slightly beginning to pant as he struggles to breathe properly, his hole and prostate now being abused mercilessly by the pace of his hand, Mew himself moving his own at an ungodly speed around his cock, and Gulf wants to come. “Wanna come P.”

Mew’s own face is laced with pleasure, his hips snapping up into his hand in a way that makes Gulf’s neglected member throb, but he still sounds as clear as day when he replies, “Gonna come on just my cock, cockslut? So fucking needy for it, you love my cock so much, don’t you?”

If he’s honest, Gulf was fully expecting Mew to let him touch himself but how he thinks he doesn’t even need it. The way the older man’s lips wrap around the filthy words so effortlessly and casually accompanied by the sight of his cock messily fucking up into his fisted hand, tip an angry red color, veins protruding, makes the familiar tension and fire at the pit of stomach build enough that he _knows_ he could come untouched. Mew, who had made him orgasm unbelievably hard so many times before, who he’d met in person in the last place he thought he would, who came to his workplace to flirt with him, who he’d get lost in conversation with, who had made him dance despite his lack of ability, who makes him feel so safe and comfortable, who he was so needy for he almost fucked in a public bathroom, who he wanted to date and kiss and hold hands with, who he craved to be absolutely destroyed in bed by. Mew who was all those things and more. It was just overwhelmingly hot to see him this way, to see him get off to Gulf fucking himself with a toy, imagining his hand was Gulf’s hole, calling him a _cockslut_.

Gulf’s hand speeds up recklessly, forcefully shoving the toy in as deep as he could in search of release. By now he’s sure his hole is wide open for Mew to see and come to and oh fuck-

“I’m gonna come- _P’Mew_ ,”

His dick jerks as ropes of cum shoot out softly, spreading all over his torso. He fights the urge to close his eyes at the intensity of his pleasure to watch Mew bite his lip to suppress his moan which turns into a deep groan as he lets go of his own load all over his hand and stomach.

Gulf had decreased the pace of his hand gradually but after some moments of hard breathing, it came to a complete stop due to sensitivity. Mew’s own previous sounds of slick now replaced by his pants as the pair came down from their climaxes. Gulf readjusts in his place, bringing his legs down so he’s no longer folded in half, in order to ease some of the ache in his muscles. But before he can fully come back to himself, still resurfacing from his powerless state,

“Gulf... is that you?”

It’s as if a bucket of ice-cold water drops on him at that moment, sitting up way too fucking fast for how spent he feels that he winces, his heart racing. The silence is deafening as Gulf’s panic grows in direct correlation with Mew’s confusion.

So what does Gulf’s stupid little panicked brain do?

“Gulf, I-“

End the call.

It’s after a few moments of silence fill up around him, his mind in absolute fucking flames, that he realizes how royally he had fucked up.

Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was worth the buildup ! Thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
